


h a n a h a k i 🏵

by cherryblossomera



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomera/pseuds/cherryblossomera
Summary: 花吐き病 :|h a n a h a k i| :an illness born from harboring unrequited feelings, where the patient throws up flowers.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	h a n a h a k i 🏵

"Lee Donghyuck!" 

A voice echoed through the empty corridors of the school. 

"Should I give you loudspeaker in case that wasn't loud enough?" Donghyuck snarkily replied. "You're so funny Donghyuck," Mark mocked, making bizzare faces at the other. "How childish," the younger mumbled under his breathe.

"She's here," Mark whispered, his eyes lighted up. "She really is very pretty, isn't she?" Donghyuck noticed how the girl's long locks that fell on her shoulders bounced everytime she whipped her head to the side to respond to her friend, how she managed to keep an androgynous composure on her face, and carried herself eloquently; everything about her was almost exotic, her mannerism, her dark skin that glowed everytime she walked under the sun, her round eyes, her _everything._ Unfortunately. 

His eyes shifted to the person who sat next to him. His back leaning forward, fingers of both his hands twirled together, a blush that adorned his face and his pupils dilated, his expression of someone who had been spell bound by an angel; he looked mesmerised. Mark Lee in love was one of the most breathtaking sights to see.

Mark had all reasons to be in love with her, and Donghyuck had no reason to hate her. She had been nothing but sweet to them, always being the one to offer help when it came to academics, she was fucking perfect, and Haechan hated it. Mark was in love with her. Haechan wanted her to die. It was either him or her. 

His hands went around his throat, something inside it wasn't letting him breathe. The sudden choking had seemed to startle Mark. "Hey are you alright?" his forehead creased with worry. "Don't worry, I'm alright," his speech getting interrupted with constant gagging. "I'll be right back," he patted Mark on his shoulder, as he stood up on his feet and ran towards the school washroom. 

He locked himself into a cubicle, he hit his chest, twice and then thrice, hoping the congestion in his chest would finally clear up. His mouth had sensed something velvety, and smooth. His body jerked forward as his mouth threw out whatever that had clogged his throat.

 _Flowers?_

Haechan's face twisted into confusion and again he found himself throwing out _flowers?_ He wiped his mouth and flushed the flowers down the drain. Washing his hands, he got out of the washroom, only to be greeted by Mark. But he wasn't alone. His cheeks pink, and his finger laced together with _her's._ Donghyuck felt the urge to vomit out again. 

"Eunbi," he smiled sickly, every syllable of her name being enunciated gave him nothing but sheer disgust.

"Hello Donghyuck," she beamed. 

_Stop being a sweetheart please._ Donghyuck wanted a reason to hate her. He wanted a reason to keep Mark away from her.

"Uh Donghyuck, we'll be heading out for a party tonight, wanna tag along?" Mark asked, his eyes shifty. It was quite obvious he wanted a no for an answer, Eunbi must have coerced him to invite him. Donghyuck gave him what he wanted. "I'll pass this one, I have loads of work to do," he scratched the back of his head. 

Haechan's chest felt tight again, and he ran into the washroom again. 

Students were leaving the school, shouting and hollering boomed throughout, smiles on everyone's faces. The usual Haechan would've been a part of it. But everything going on lately, seemed to drain out every bit of energy out him.

"Ay Lee Donghyuck! Where are you leaving for?" Mark jogged towards him. "Home? Where else?" 

"Right, I was looking for you everywhere, oh-my-gosh," Mark said as he tried catching his breath . "I'm feeling kind of sick and tired today, school has been stressing me out," his eyes looking everywhere except Mark's. "You need to rest Donghyuck-ah," he said softly, his arm slung over Donghyuck's shoulder. "Let's go to Han's park, maybe it'll help you to calm down a bit," he smiled.

"To the park? In this season? To do what, freeze to death?" Haechan taunted. "Is the cold still getting to you, despite _all_ those layers of clothes?" the older questioned, his eyebrows perked up in surprise. "What about it," he huffed and swiftly moved his head to side, his lips forming a small pout. Mark giggled softly. 

_Those disgustingly cute giggles._ Much to his plight, it was one of the things that would have caused the younger to fall deeper and deeper into a pit of his hopeless infatuation with Mark. 

"Raise your hands up," Mark slid his sweater off his lean body. "What?" his face melted into confusion. "Ah," he gasped as the older pushed the rolled up sweater down his neck. "Thank you," he mumbled under his breath. "You look less ugly with the ugly sweater off," Donghyuck remarked. "It might be ugly, but it keeps you warm; nonetheless, you shouldn't worry, you still look very pretty, more than I ever did in it," giving the younger a sheepish grin.

His breath hitched. Haechan's face heated up, his tan cheeks being able to hide the red that had managed to creep up his face.

"Weirdo," he deadpanned, trying to maintain his neutral pretence.

Mark was right; the sweater might have been worn off at the sleeves, and definitely made of polyester, but it kept him warm. He wasn't sure if it was the sweater or the perfume of Mark that lingered on it, that made it mellow, but that didn't matter as long as it served it's purpose. 

"You should leave, hyung. It's nearly 6, you'll be late," the younger trailed off, he didn't want the other to leave.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me," Mark glanced at his watch. 

"Enjoy your time with your girlfriend, make more new friends, I can't always be with you, loner," Haechan punched his arm, hoping he didn't sound too gloomy.

"Oh you can't get rid of this _loner_ so soon. Also, she isn't my girlfriend."

 _"Yet._ " 

It was Mark's turn to flush red, and the same love smitten smile was back. The same smile he was in love with. But this wasn't meant for him. "See you soon, duckie," he ruffled his hair, waving him a goodbye and jogged off to the direction of his home. Haechan stood fixated to his spot. The choking sensation was back, he felt nauseous. 

Reaching his home, he switched on the device sitting on the top of his desk. His fingers glided over the keys, his gaze fixed on the screen as he tuned into what specifically was this hazardous object that obstructed him from living a peaceful life.

** Hanahaki **  
_A disease caused due to **lovesickness** ;specifically one sided. The symptoms of this disease are feelings of nauseousness and light headedness. In such a disease, patients usually suffer throwing up of flowers, and recover as soon as these feelings for the other, has stopped. Another treatment for this disease is surgery; but, after this surgery, regaining any sort of romantic feelings for the other will not be possible. If not treated or recovered soon, the seriousness of this disease could lead to death of the patient._

That night Donghyuck laid awake on his bed; he wondered if he'd dissapear by the course of the day; or in another case, his feelings would wither off like the decaying petals and leaves of a plant that hasn't been nurtured enough, over the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Caffeine effect works.


End file.
